Talk:Road To Le Mans/@comment-27554970-20160503035740
Because I couldn't find the information anywhere else in the comments, I timed myself. It took me 14 hours of actual driving time, and I serviced the car 9 times. I probably could have done it with less driving and with more services, but I had to do most of it late at night, when wife and kids were in bed (I often work with people in India, so it is normal for me to be up late), and I didn't want to wait for services, only having 6 nights to complete this in. I had very little time during the day (even on the weekends). Even then, I had to sneek in a few 15 minute sessions now and then. I started with 3 cars (one in each group) already R$ upgraded. That was handy because it made the first 2 or 3 hours really easy. I probably only needed about 400,000 R$ to upgrade the car to PR 94.0 (which I will need to reach the 10 lapper anyway, so why not go ahead and do it), as I earned a lot of R$ by the time I could upgrade. For the record, there is now a 30 and 45 minute wait for all upgrades (so 30 minutes after 8.1 and another 30 after 8.3, and 45 minutes after 9.2 and 9.5). I made it to 7.4 in one 4 hour stint (I had to use a different serviced car in the speed snap in 5.4, but the Porsche they loan you worked just fine). It took me some extra time because I ran the day 2 lapper serviced and had to learn to drive the car faster at night. I should have done the night serviced and learned how to drive the car in the daytime. Of course, I could have just serviced the car, but I wanted to get to 7.4 before going to sleep, because I knew would need a serviced car there. I actually couldn't finish 7.3 unserviced, but I figured I could service and do 7.3 and 7.4, which I did (and did the drag race in 8.1 as well). After servicing, there was a 16 minute stint until I had a 30 minute pause after 8.1 (which I serviced the car during), then another 15 minute stint, another 30 minute pause. Then, there was a 1 hour 30 minute stint to get to 9.3, then I could service again while the 45 minute pause was going on. Another 23 minute stint brought me to the last forced pause. From now on, I only had to service when I ran into a race I couldn't finish unserviced. There are a few of those. Anything requiring reaching over 200 mph can't be finished unserviced. The bots don't slow down during a endurance run, so the challenges that require passing a certain number of bots or going a certain milege were rather difficult unserviced. I only managed to do some of them. It took me 1 hour 20 minutes to get to 11.1, then I had to service. I then got to 11.5, but couldn't finish it unserviced. For this race only, the bots won't go slower then Existent, and that was too fast for me to win unserviced without going off track sometime in the 5 laps. In fact, I'd say this was the toughest event for me in the whole thing. I eventually had to service, turn all the assists on (and I've never had to turn any assists on in anything before now), and follow Existent up until the last time through the Porsche curves, when I pulled out and finished in first. Actually , it took me two attemps to do that, as I messed up the first one (it was very hard to see the track in the evening light, despite having my device brightneess on full). After that, it was 1 hour 45 minutes to 12.3, which I believe I could have finished with an unserviced car, but it probably would have taken me a long time, so I just serviced it to make it easy. That left me with 30 minutes to get to 12.5, which requires servicing, and then the 10 lapper at the end. For those of us with other duties, this was a lot of time to squeeze into my schedule. I am definitely glad I waited until I had that first 4 hour block of time to start, and I am rather tired from missed sleep. If one of my goals wasn't to drive a LMP1 car at LeMons, I don't know that I would have pushed that hard to complete it on time, but it did save me lots of Gold to spend on other cars, so I'm sort of glad I did. I'm looking forward to a good night's sleep for a change.